


DEAL | Bucky Barnes x Reader Short Story

by Multifanatic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, 1940s Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanatic/pseuds/Multifanatic
Summary: (Y/N) is sure she hates Bucky Barnes more than anyone she has ever met but when she gets tricked into a date with the charming man her opinions become a mess.





	DEAL | Bucky Barnes x Reader Short Story

(Y/N) P.O.V  
“You’re late” my boss shouts at me from the diners’ kitchen. I quickly throw my (Y/H/C/)hair into a high pony tail and tie my red and white apron around my waist.  
“I know, I’m sorry, I’ll get right to it” I reply, grabbing my notepad and pen and scurrying over to the table where two familiar faces sat.  
“Afternoon gentleman, hello Bucky,” I welcome as I stand in front of the table where my best friend Steve Rogers sat and his best friend Bucky Barnes sat. I had known Steve since we were in nursery and we’d been inseparable ever since, I’ve tolerated Bucky since high school when he became Steve’s best friend. I didn’t make it a secret that I didn’t like him, and he knew it.  
“Hello darling,” Bucky gave me one of his signature ‘heart-melting’ smiles and I just rolled my eyes and giggled a little. Although I didn’t like him, he had his positives, one of them being his ability to make me laugh.  
“So what do you fellas want?” I ask them both as I got the notepad and pen at the ready to scribble down their order.  
“I’ll have a classic burger with a chocolate milkshake and Steve there will have a hot dog with a glass of icy water,”  
I illegibly jotted down the order, shot them both a quick toothy smile and jogged off towards the kitchen. I couldn’t chat to them for too long, I didn’t want to get on my boss’ bad side any more than I already had.  
Bucky’s P.O.V  
I watched (Y/N) as she jogged away from us, her little red dress bouncing with each step she took.  
“She hates you, you know that” Steve said from across the table, only looking up from his menu to get a glimpse of my reaction. I scoff at him.  
“She can’t hate me that much,” I reply, a little shake in my voice, knowing that what I was saying wasn’t true. “When do you think I should make my move?”  
Steve lets out a pathetic sigh and shakes his head in disbelief “You don’t get it, she won’t say yes to going on a date with you”  
I could still see her in the kitchen, giving our order to her asshole of a boss and then rushing to the other customers at different tables in the diner. She always had a huge smile plastered on her face, even when she was at work. I was in awe with her, her personality, her smile, her body, just her.  
“I’ll make a deal with you” I say as I turn to face my best friend again, “I’ll get you a date with a girl for the Stark Expo tomorrow evening if you tell (Y/N) you have a blind date for her.”  
Steve replies with a little frown, “So you want me to set you up on a blind date with (Y/N) so she actually agrees to go,”  
“Exactly” I smile at my genius plan.  
Steve shakes his head once again, as if he was about to decline the offer.  
“Fine, I’ll do it but I’m not responsible if she slaps you around the face for tricking her.”  
Steve and I shake hands, my eyes lit up with joy as Steve’s filled with dread for what he had just agreed to do.  
“Okay I have one chocolate milkshake and one glass of water with ice,” (Y/N) returned to our table holding a tray containing our two drink orders. She placed both of them down in front of his and gave us both one of her heart-warming smiles.  
“Thank you very much doll,” I tell her in thanks, she just shakes her head and goes back to handing out people’s meals.  
Tomorrow night was going to be perfect.


End file.
